


you

by Pinkbloodedgirl



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, kind of confession scene, maybe a bit of ooc, not-beta-read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkbloodedgirl/pseuds/Pinkbloodedgirl
Summary: One of these days you really want to let her know.
Relationships: Tamura Hono/Seki Yumiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	you

**Author's Note:**

> warning: English is my 3rd language, pardon any grammatical errors. since the source of their interaction is kinda lacking, maybe a bit out of character. 
> 
> I wrote this piece as a starting point to write again.  
> so, here we go.  
> I'd be ecstatic to hear your thoughts on the comments.

You just noticed recently that her dimples were kind of deep. You found them cute and you want to poke and ki--.

Wait, you thought.

“Why would I kiss her dimples?” you mumbled while stirring your strawberry smoothies in front of you. It was not cold anymore. You wonder how long you stare at her face earlier. She looked so focused doing god-only-know what on her laptop. Maybe she were searching her name on internet, you thought naughtily.

“Who?” she put down her laptop screen to see you better.

“Who?” “Who would you kiss? I heard you mumbled you would kiss someone, who?” she clarified her question while staring at your eyes.

Oh crap, you thought.

There’s a way to run away from her curiosity, that’s your poker face. The face you make when you want to pretend that her existence effects you so much.

“Did I say that?” you said, you pursed your lips and stared at the roof—as if you were thinking.

“Uh huh, I’m sure you said that,” she insisted.

“It’s your imagination,” you denied. She seemed refuse to believe your (little) accusation and kept staring at you.

You sighed, accepting your defeat.

“Why would you like to know who I want to kiss?” this time, you decided to gave up.

“No reason, I just want to know,” she shrugged her shoulders, “is she someone I know?”

You sipped your strawberry smoothies, your throat suddenly felt so dry.

“Yeah, you know her very well, I say,”

Her eyes grew big comically.

You laughed because you found it funny, no endearing. Her expressions are always endearing to you. Your favorite is when she smiles, the dimples level up her cuteness. You always fond of cute girls—Hoshino Minami, Kawada Hina, then her.

“Who? Inori-chan?”

You shook your head, “nope.”

“Matsurina-chan?”

“Nope,”

She made that face again, scrunching her nose while thinking. Then her eyes grew big again, realization hit her hard. You are a bit afraid now.

“Oooh, I know. It’s Yurina-chan, right?”

You choked your own saliva and coughed a few times.

“There there,” she said while offering a glass of water.

“Since when have you been liking her?” she said, then pursed her lips.

Hearing her question, you coughed again.

“It’s not her,” you said calmly after gulped a glass of water.

“Oh?” you saw that her expression changed.

You wonder if it was a relieve expression. But you didn’t let your hopes high. Oh wait, what if she was the one who like Yurina-chan? You wonder. Since lately two of them got closer. Also that one time she told you that they had lunch together—privately. A piercing pain suddenly appeared inside your chest.

“Then who? They are the only people I know very well,” she pouted.

You smile, “uh well, there’s another person you haven’t mentioned.”

“Huh?” she tilted her head a bit. She looked like a child right now.

“Hoshino Minami-san?”

“Huh?”

“Is it Hoshino Minami-san? Cause I know her well because she’s my oshimen,”

“NO! Why would I kiss MY oshimen,” you freaked out a little.

She looked defeated, ready to give up.

“I don’t know, I run out of names,” she sighed then lean back a bit.

You bit your lips, pushed an urge to smirk (and blurt out her name). Sometimes you really want to let her know. But most of the times, you’re just afraid and want to keep your feelings for yourself.

“Hey Yumi-chan,” she called you while putting her laptop inside her bag.

“Hmm?”

After zipping up her bag, she put her hands on the table and stared at your face rather intently.

“Is there something on my face?” you asked while checking thru your phone.

She shook her head gently, “nah, your face is fine.”

Suddenly she reached out her hand and touch my hair.

I froze for a few seconds, kind of taken aback by her action. She’s so out of character sometimes, you thought. She is indeed clingy and touchy. But this kind of action—touching my hair while making those expressions, staring at you lovingly intently—is the first time.

_Zzzz Zzzz Zzz_

You glanced at her phone, it buzzed. It seemed her mother called. She took back her hand to answer the call. You saw that her face is ….flushing? Why? You were inside the café, there were ACs. That’s not caused by temperature. Then why were her face flushing after touch my hair?

“Uhh I’m with Yumi-chan right now,” she glanced at you a little.

“Okay, Mom, bye,” “What happened?” you asked.

Since you were getting closer, both of you started to share about your folks.

“Nothing, just mom checked on me,” she answered while scrolling her phone.

You looked outside the window and noticed that skies were getting dark.

It would be raining, you thought.

“Hey, wanna crash at my place?” you offered.

“I mean, look, it’s going to rain. Instead of trapped here, I rather enjoy rain inside my apartment while making ramen,” you added quickly. You already knew that she never refuse to crash at your place. You spend a lot of nights together at your place.

Whelp! Suddenly your face were getting hot and rather red.

“Okay, let’s go!” 


End file.
